The present invention relates to a bearing and more particularly, a bearing for engine suspension in a motor vehicle.
A bearing according to the state of the art German Patent Application P 36 37 294.3. That bearing is a rubber-metal bearing showing an unusually soft spring characteristic curve and having a high mechanical rigidity, especially shear rigidity, which is unusual for such bearings. In addition, the bearing has a very good insulating behaviour with respect to body-transmitted acoustic waves. This means that the supporting part and the part to be supported are acoustically decoupled. However, said bearing according to the state of the art is not damped.